As cell phones and other mobile devices continue to increase in popularity, the demand for accessories available for use therewith also continues to rise. Accordingly, retail assortments of mobile device accessories have also grown and continue to grow. Typical packaging for mobile accessories being offered for sale includes boxes or clamshells, which often substantially enclose an entirety of the accessory.
While mobile device accessory packaging may include an open window or access port for directly viewing and or physically touching the accessory, such windows do not allow a potential consumer to fully assess how an accessory will feel in his or her hand, how the size of the accessory will translate to its end use, and/or other features of the mobile device accessory that may be of importance to a consumers decision whether or not to purchase a mobile device accessory. The consumers' desire to have full tactile and visual assess to a mobile device accessory is offset by a retailer's desire to have the same mobile device accessory be reliably and securely supported in a retail display while occupying as small a retail display space as possible. In addition, retailers also generally would like sufficient open space on the packaging for visually presenting marketing, product information, and/or for facilitating product sale processing of the mobile device accessories at a retail point-of-sale terminal.